happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknowns Anonymous
Unknowns Anonymous is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, characters of unknown species gather together. This also introduces Oddity, Splice, Zizax, and Pointy. Roles Starring *Snowy *Splice *Superspeed *Oddity *Pointy *Zizax Appearances *Sniffles *Cuddles *Giggles *Mime *Petunia *Lumpy *Nutty *Splendid *Disco Bear *Flowy *Trippy *Claws *Pikachu Plot Snowy sets up a support group for unknown species. Superspeed is the first to arrive and takes a seat, followed by Pointy, who pokes him in the rear with his beak. Zizax flies in while Oddity is too nervous to enter. Snowy encourages her and she finally comes in, but Pointy chuckles at her appearance. Snowy tries to hush him, but when Splice arrives Pointy laughs out loud. After Pointy settles down, Snowy has everyone talk about what they think they are. Splice begins with his origin story, flashing back to an experiment going on in Sniffles' lab. Several characters watch in excitement until Nutty licks a lollipop, causing him to spin out of control and toss Mime into the experiment pit and dissolved by a substance. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Sniffles get the same fate and Lumpy calls for help. Splendid breaks through the roof and the impact causes Lumpy to fall into the pit as well. Splendid catches Nutty and throws him in, then coughs on the experiment. A hand finally emerges from the substance and out of the pit comes a newly-formed Splice, causing Splendid to scream in horror. Splice reacts by spraying. It is now Superspeed's turn to speak, but he could not think about his species. Pointy thinks up a joke, cue a scene of Disco Bear in a bedroom with an uncomfortable Flowy. Disco Bear takes off his clothes, but Flowy defends herself by impaling Disco Bear with her quills. As Pointy giggles at the thought, Superspeed feels the quill-like hairs at the back of his head. Zizax is also stumped and as the gang tries to think of his possible species, Trippy, Claws, and a HTF version of Pikachu appear in a thought bubble. Pointy pops the thought bubble with his beak and gives everyone a headache. Oddity is the next to speak, but is too nervous until after moments of hesitation. She opens her mouth and a long tongue drops out. Pointy laughs harder than ever and Oddity slaps him, but unknowingly protracting her claws she decapitates him. Pointy's beak then impales Superspeed. Shocked at what she has done, Oddity disappears with camoflauge. Zizax flies out a window and Splice sprays again. Once it clears up, Snowy is left alone and looks at himself in a mirror, confused. Moral "It's not what's outside that matters." Deaths #Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Nutty are melted by a substance. #Disco Bear is impaled by Flowy's quills. #Pointy is decapitated by Oddity's claws. #Superspeed is impaled by Pointy's beak. Trivia *All the appearing characters appeared only in thought. *Flowy being uncomfortable in Disco Bear's bedroom is comparble to Petunia's predicament in Blind Date. This, and possibly the other thoughts, were imaginary only. *This is Snowy's first appearance since Speak of the Daredevil. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes Category:Origin episodes